


Here to Help

by wrote_and_writ



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a friend: adansey + “you’ve been awkwardly inching your way towards the human sexuality section of the bookstore i work at for like fifteen minutes are you looking for something in particular or –?” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Help

"We've got another one," Henry said.  


Adam looked up from the box of the latest teen vampire ghost werewolf romance novels he was supposed to be putting out on the shelf to see where Henry pointed. A tall, rather attractive young man about Adam's age was indeed circling the Human Sexuality section.   


"Poor boy," Adam said, not unkindly.   


Henry rolled his eyes. "Man, you feel okay? Don't tell me you're going soft on these college boys."  


Adam noticed the emblem stitched on the boy's crisp blue polo. A Yale student.  


"He's far from home," Adam said, stacking piles of books. He grimaced at the poorly photoshopped cover with stock photos of a Muscular Hunk and Blandly Pretty Waif entwined in an embrace -- literally entwined as they were bound with a red, no, a _crimson_ , ribbon.  


"Probably doesn't want any of his Young Republican cronies to know of his secret deviant tendencies."  


"Henry," Adam chided. "I'll go talk to him. You can stack this dreck." He smiled at Henry as he picked up one of the novels between his thumb and forefinger, holding it as though it were radioactive, and made his way to the hapless young man in the stacks. He moved slowly, so as not to startle him, and waited until the young man caught his eye before he spoke.  


"Is there anything I can help you find?" he asked pleasantly, casually straightening a row of book.  


"No," the young man said, his cheeks flushing a dull red. "No, nope, I'm fine. I just needed a book. For research. Yes. And I, uh, I found it." He pulled a book off the shelf at random and brandished it at Adam.  


" _How to Bottom Like a Porn Star_ ," Adam read. "That one's fine, but I can recommend some that aren't as cheesy. Some with helpful diagrams."  


The young man turned tomato red and hastily put the book aside. "I'm, I, alright. Please. And thank you."   


Adam smiled serenely at the young man, who was disconcertingly attractive up close. But Adam was used to masking his feelings, especially good as he felt a rather strong urge to offer himself as a research subject to the young man. Instead, he picked out a few titles that were a little more discrete and comfortingly professional in content and appearance, and offered a brief review of each.   


Gradually, the young man's tension drained as Adam's calm professionalism set him at ease. He ended up taking two of the books Adam suggested. Adam checked over his shoulder. Henry was trying to process a refund for a harried looking middle aged woman with a pack of children at her ankles. He led the young man to the register farthest from Henry and rang up his purchases with practiced efficiency.  


"Thank you," the young man said. "Seriously."  


"Of course," Adam said, handing him the bag. He tore the receipt from the dispenser and flipped it over. He scribbled his name and number on the back and handed the paper to the man. "And if you need further suggestions, call me."  


The young man flushed again, but a pleased grin crept onto his face. He took a cream-colored business card from his wallet. "I'll take any recommendations you have," he said, handing the card to Adam. "And, um, I'll be in town for another week or so. I'm visiting friends from home. I'm sure I'll need something to read over the weekend. Maybe Saturday evening?"  


Adam rubbed a thumb across the raised black letters on the card. _Richard Gansey_.  


"And it's just Gansey, by the way. Not Richard, or Dick, or anything," he said, trailing off at the end.   


The corner of Adam's mouth quirked into a grin. "Gansey. I think I can come up with a few recommendations. I'll call you Friday and let you know for sure."  


Gansey's smile faded as Henry approached. He ducked his head at Adam and scurried from the store, making sure he didn't catch Henry's eye.  


"And you, my good sir," Henry said, clapping Adam's shoulder, "owe me forty bucks."  


"What the hell for?"  


"Don't you remember? New hire orientation? I bet you forty bucks you would pick up a date within the first year you worked here."  


Adam sighed, but he couldn't really be mad. Adam had a good feeling about Gansey just Gansey. A very good feeling indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> How to Bottom Like a Porn Star is, according to Amazon, a real book. So there's that, if you need it. *wink*


End file.
